lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Frans/Archivo 4
Proyecto de foro y 5ª Temp. Te dejo lo que Playsonic me ha explicado sobre el proyecto de un foro íntegro para nuestra Lostpedia: 22:48 22 dic 2008 (UTC) }} A mi me parece muy bien, porque nuestra comunidad carece de sistema de comunicación, y eso ayudaría al crecimiento. Y otra cosa: ya ha salido la nota de prensa de los dos (o puede que incluso los tres) primeros episodios de la 5ª temporada. Así que ya puedes crear (normalmente lo haces tú) sus respectivso artículos y reeditando la página de la temporada (quitando los spoilers y llenando la lista). Chao! , 22 dic 2008 :Hola Frans! Vengo a informarte de algunos temas en el foro, que me gustaría que participases. En el subforo de Lost están los de la serie, que son 2. Y sobre el wiki, es algo que quería que vierais Calick (ya le he avisado en su discusión) y tú principalmente, es una de las ideas que tengo en mente. Este es el tema. Solo eso, Saludos! 13:28 26 dic 2008 (UTC) Nueva cara Te refieres al skin que tiene un cielo y la playa de la isla en la cabecera de TODAS las páginas del wiki? Pensaba que querías el tema más parecido posible a la Lostpedia anterior blanco, sencillo, limpio). Yo y Playsonic preferimos este tema, por ser fiel al anterior y porque ocupa menos. ¿Tú prefieres esa cabecera como en la inglesa? Puedes probar a cambiarlas para tí en Mis Preferencias>>Apariencia. Sin embargo, los Administradores tenemos debajo la opción de cambiar el skin para todo el wiki. Para poner la opcion que tú quieres, deberías ir allí y seleccionar el Monaco Personalizado (el código que tú quieres ya lo metí dentro de Monaco.css). Pero claro, eso nos afectaría a todos y no debes hacerlo todavía. Yo creo que esta es una de esas situaciones en que hay que someterlo a votación: ¿qué te parece si, en cuanto estén arregladas las encuestas, subimos una hablando del tema y que la gente decida? , 27 dic 2008 :Si al final se decide no usar el skin, siempre puedes hacerlo en una subpágina (user:Frans/monaco.css) que no afectará al wiki entero. Y sobre la notícia, la idea me gusta, Calick ya me había hablado acerca de una noticia, en teoría estamos esperando una imagen para el foro entero.. creo xD 11:07 27 dic 2008 (UTC) :Lo que se podría hacer es personalizarlo un poco nosotros mismos, pero no tanto como en la lostpedia inglesa - que esté bueno para ambos, cambiando el header por uno más simple.. 19:37 27 dic 2008 (UTC) :Hombre, Frans, en el foro somos pocos para discutirlo. Además, creo que perderías 1 a 2 contra mi y Playsonic (creo que el prefiere dejarlo como está) xD En casos así, lo que manda es la multitud y en la encuesta la gente nunca falta (en el foro sí, de momento). También puedes hacer lo que te ha dicho Playsonic. :La imagen del foro la está haciendo Exe. , 27 dic 2008 :Necesito que veas esto, ahora mismo xD 23:17 27 dic 2008 (UTC) LP Logo Hola, Frans, es hora de volver a poner el logo original de Lostpedia y quitarle el gorrito. Yo no estoy muy seguro de cómo hacerlo, te dejo a tí la tarea. -- 20:37 6 ene 2009 (UTC) Cambio de skin Vale, pero ¿dónde lo vas a anunciar? Creo que una noticia sería demasiado. Yo voto porque a priori lo anuncies en Sitenotice y en el foro, aunque si nadie reacciona podemos ponerlo en noticias como medida desesperada. -- 01:04 26 ene 2009 (UTC) :De acuerdo, ¿pero cómo llamo al enlace? ¿o al final será simplemente Usuario:Frans/Pagina de Prueba? -- 01:13 26 ene 2009 (UTC) RE: WIKI SMALLVILLE hola frans, mira respecto a la wiki de smallville ya no importa, fue hace mucho y cuando empeze a crearla ya estaba echa... :(, pero no importa, ahora me puedo dedikar mas esta... saludos! Usuario:Dnlocoporlost RE: SPOILERS Frans, no seas tan duro, sólo le hemos avisado una vez. -- 02:01 27 ene 2009 (UTC) Homer Frans, pero ¿qué me estás contando?? ¡Va a ser que el único que se ofende eres tú! ¿De verdad te parece bien poner Homer/o?? Es una cutrez, por Dios, creía que lo de la barrera lingüística era una chorrada que ya habíamos dejado atrás. Lo cierto es que no sé que les pasa en Latinoamérica con los Simpson, solo hace falta ver los comentarios de mexicanos en Youtube sobre el doblaje. Si dejamos Homer estamos siendo fieles al nombre original, por decir algo, pero no podemos dejarlo "Homer/o", entonces los que se van a ofender va a ser la gente con buen gusto. Yo escribo ese artículo, y tú me has cambiado un nombre. Tío, ¿de verdad vale la pena hacer ese cambio tan estúpido?? -- 01:00 28 ene 2009 (UTC) :Sí, pero Homer es el nombre original. Tampoco he traducido el nombre de los Teleñecos Statler y Waldorf, por poner otro ejemplo. Creo que le das demasiada importancia. Cualquiera que lo lea saben que nos referimos a Homer u Homero. -- 16:58 30 ene 2009 (UTC) ---- hola actualizen el campamento de supervivientes solo lo puede hacer un administrador ya que esta protegido por eso administradores ya actualizaron las muertes de jeff y hendricks en el kahana y las muertes de los de dharma commo de los protagonistas pero en campamento de supervivientes falta actualizar y es el mas importante porque ves todos del oceanic y los agregados y desertores: neil frogurt esta marco verde (vivo) y ya murio faraday y steve estan con marco naranja (estado desconocido) y ya se sabe que estan vivos y asi estan mal los marcosm hay que actualizar eso.--Elvato 01:09 28 ene 2009 (UTC) Plantillas y skin Frans, necesito que grabes esta plantilla haciéndole los retoques pertinentes, ya que tú diseñaste lo de las apariciones de personajes. Con esta plantilla te ahorras tener que poner T2=Yes T3=Yes etc, en la ficha infobox de muchos personajes importantes. Luego debes adaptar la plantilla Infobox Personaje añadiendo los cambios por usar esta plantilla (ya verás como sale en la plantilla inglesa). En cuanto al cambio de skin, parece que vas a ganar, y la Monaco personalizada está lista en tus preferencias y las mías. El domingo puedo ponerla yo mismo. -- 21:48 30 ene 2009 (UTC) ¿retrasando o evitando? Pues, si, en TV AZTECA no han pasado LOST, no se si abran cambiado de opinión respecto a la fecha, se suponía que seria el “26 de enero” y no a sido así, lo digo por que ese día estuve esperando a que empezara la transmisión de la “cuarta temporada de LOST” la cual seria a las 11:00 pm. A las 9:00 pm empezó la serie de MENTES CRIMINALES cuando terminaron sus dos capítulos casuales comenzó otro a las 11:00 pm, la hora en la que anunciaron que saldría LOST espere asta que terminara ese otro capitulo no paso nada. Ahora están anunciando nuevamente un “mini maratón de MENTES CRIMINALES” . ¿Esteran retrasando la fecha?, si fuera así por que no lo han anunciado. Gracias por su atencion --luis_lost 23:32 31 ene 2009 (UTC) Bloqueo a Elvato Frans, esta mañana he bloqueado a Elvato y todas sus otras cuentas (no sabía que tuviera tantas). Estoy harto de él, de que haga lo que le da la gana, de que escriba contínuamente temas nuevos en el foro, de que tengas tantas cuentas, de que envíe contínuamente mensajes a nuestra cuenta Hotmail, y sobretodo, de que hoy, por cuarta vez, ha publicado SPOILERS MASIVOS de los capítulos futuros... y yo me los he tragado. Está bloqueado para siempre y no quiero oír hablar más de él, ¿ok? Venga, un saludo -- 18:29 3 feb 2009 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por los bienvenidos. Me gusta practicar español y este proyecto es una oportunidad hacer eso. Vivía y estudiaba en España por tres meses el año pasado. Quiero visitar mas países que hablan español. Lo siento que no tengo acentos en todas mis palabras; con mi teclado es dificil escribir acentos. Es divertido leer sobre Lost (o Perdidos, verdad?) en español. El es mi programa favorita ahora. Hasta. --Sloths 05:52 4 feb 2009 (UTC) color un verde amarillento estaria, y asi el tipo tuyo queda-- [[Usuario:Kimson|'Kimson']] discusión contribuciones 12:37 5 feb 2009 (UTC) Es un placer Ajá, ayudar a que Lostpedia siga adelante, aún mucho que corregir en el artículo del episodio como el reporte que recibió Sun, si alguno se atreve a traducirlo, sería estupendo. Saludos-- 17:46 5 feb 2009 (UTC) gracias si esta genial ese modelo y color--Kimson 18:50 5 feb 2009 (UTC) lo unico que no se como hacer para que me salga la firma--Kimson 18:51 5 feb 2009 (UTC) si, lo entendí si, gracias frans ya lo he entendido y hecho...-- [[Usuario:Kimson|'Kimson']] discusión contribuciones 19:18 5 feb 2009 (UTC) Re: Unas vacaciones En resumen, que tengo la hos**a de trabajo xD Mira que le pedí a Mr Leaf que me promocionase a Playsonic2 a administrador para que me echase una manita, y todavía no he recibido ni una sola respuesta. En fin, lo mantendré todo actualizado como dices, no te preocupes. PD: Vuelve prontooooooo...!! PD2: ¿Eso significa que tampoco podrás ver ningún episodio hasta el día 20? Ouch... -- 22:07 7 feb 2009 (UTC) :Genial, así tendré un poco de ayuda. Por cierto, espero haber creado todo bien acerca del episodio . -- 02:11 11 feb 2009 (UTC) ::¡¡Ya tardaban!! xDDD -- 01:31 12 feb 2009 (UTC) Como hago para tener una firma como la de ustedes Ya tengo una mas o menos personalizada pero quiero una mas buena y de color me gustaria ROJO fuerte. Por favor me la harian xD -- 17:18 12 feb 2009 (UTC) Si asi me gustaria Si asi quedaria bien. Si no es mucha molestia. Gracias igual Gracias Frans pero ya tengo una firma que me creo un amigo que al que le habia pedido antes y no me la habia hecho entonces te la habia pedido a ti pero ya me la creo. Igual gracias.-- 20:18 14 feb 2009 (UTC) Ayuda con mi firma Frans, necesito ayuda con mi firma ya lei el tutorial de ayuda de como crear firmas pero no puedo se como crear una subpagina en mi espacio. Agradeceria tu ayuda, Saludos.--LuisFlores 18:15 20 feb 2009 (UTC) ---- Pues me gustaria una parecida a la tuya pero con color diferente AZUL estaria bien, Saludos y Gracias.--LuisFlores 23:20 20 feb 2009 (UTC) Título del 5x07 Frans, creo que ya está bien de este jueguecito. Yo expuse los motivos que me llevaban a dejar la traducción de "The Life and Death Of Jeremy Bentham" como "Vida y muerte de Jeremy Bentham", y tú sólo estás revirtiendo mis acciones porque sí, sin decir nada. A ver, no se traduce "La vida y muerte de Jeremy Bentham" porque no está bien, así de simple. Lo traduces demasiado literlamente, y ese es un fallo muy típico al traducir. El "The" lo necesitan en inglés, en español no necesitamos artículo para eso. El artículo no se pone. Todos los libros de vida y muerte de alguien se titulan "Vida y muerte de..." por este motivo. Así que deja de comportarte así. -- 23:27 20 feb 2009 (UTC) :Frans, así estás cometiendo faltas ortográficas. Y en Lostpedia hay que corregir las faltas. ¿Se salva esa traducción sólo porque la hagas tuya argumentando que es por tu región? Pero bueno, haz lo que te dé la gana. -- 23:39 20 feb 2009 (UTC) ::¿Qué quieres decir con "se acabó" y "vuelvo pronto"? -- 23:45 20 feb 2009 (UTC) :::Si te gusta tanto ponerle artículo podrías ponerle "La vida y la muerte de Jeremy Bentham". Pero ha de ser un artículo para vida y otro para muerte, no uno solo. -- 13:54 21 feb 2009 (UTC) ---- Gracias por la firma, me gusto mucho como quedo. Un saludo.-- [[Usuario:LuisFlores|'LuisFlores']] discusión contribuciones 17:34 21 feb 2009 (UTC) problema Ramm001 firma los articúlos y no se deben firmar,y publica cosas incoherentes,alguna solución?-- 02:10 24 feb 2009 (UTC) :Frans ¿borraste los temas de Ramm001? No debiste hacer caso a Torero, creo que se ha enfurruñado con él. -- 19:42 24 feb 2009 (UTC) BEN si es descubierto por Whitmore Solo tengo una duda en el area de preguntas sin resolver... en el capitulo donde Ben despierta tirado en la arena con la chamarra rasgada de Haliwax si es descubierto.. puesto que no pasa mucho tiempo en el que llegan tanbien unos Arabes a atraparlo pero Ben es mas astuto y logra atraparlos... me imagino que lo unico que falto para ser mas graficos es la misma camara de circuito cerrado que vigila esa area en especifico .. pero me parece que esa es la ventana de salida gracias y una felicitacion por esta pagina me encanta mauricio alerta Frans han puesto spoilers en el foro aqui,y me los he leido porque de titulo decia teoria,¿no pueden frenar a estos usuarios un poco?todos se quejan de los spoilers pero nadie pone manos a la obra,si pudieras solucionarlo te lo agradeceria.-- 18:15 4 mar 2009 (UTC) cronologia despues de la isla *se situa la accion de Through the Looking Glass en agosto/septiembre 2007, asi como la continuacion: There's No Place Like Home y toda la temporada 5 *se puede editar eso de agosto/septiembre 2007 por diciembre 2007? *esta es una foto reveladora *Usuario:MichaelDawson *Usuario_Discusión:MichaelDawson http://img7.imageshack.us/img7/1493/11fy0.jpg problemas Un usuario,publico material inhadecuado,no es para llamar la atención me su´pongo pero creo que lo debes saber mira aqui,no se supone qué hay va información del capitúlo y no comentarios,al menos es mi criterio,si ya lo borraron revisa el historial.-- [[Usuario:Kimson|'Kimson']] discusión contribuciones 20:09 5 mar 2009 (UTC) LaFleur ¿Ves como era LaFleur y no La Flor? ¿Ves como era un nombre? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? xDDD -- 23:40 5 mar 2009 (UTC) error En la pagina de Amy han puesto Amy es Annie,y encima de qué no da la edad,eso va en teorias y no en la pagina de Amy si ya lo borraron revisa el historial.Saludos Frans.-- [[Usuario:Kimson|'Kimson']] discusión contribuciones 16:53 6 mar 2009 (UTC) de nada Bueno,justo lo vi cuando creaba el articulo de jerry,y agregando fotos en el nuevo cap.8. [[Usuario:Kimson|'Kimson']] discusión contribuciones 00:36 8 mar 2009 (UTC) por cierto He visto otro comentarios inadecuado en este foro aquí,se que ya te he dicho de este tipo de csas el otro día pero hay tantos comentarios inadecuados en el foro qué hay que detectarlos xD,el comentario es de carlost creo,y lee lo que dice,le dice qué es un cobarde al que publico el forum ese y le dice qué de la cara y algunas de esas cosas,vos lee,me parece un poco sacado de lugar,ya qué sseguramente ofende al usuario que hizo la publicación,sin nada más aún me despido.-- [[Usuario:Kimson|'Kimson']] discusión contribuciones 21:38 8 mar 2009 (UTC) ok -- [[Usuario:Kimson|'Kimson']] discusión contribuciones 20:58 9 mar 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola, soy FedericoF, una pregunta... Podrías borrar esta página? por favor? me confundí de botón. Y en vez de colocar Mostrar Previsualización puse Grabar la Página. Muchas Gracias. :::::-- 18:47 11 mar 2009 (UTC) Un foro mejor es posible Te paso el mensaje que me ha enviado nuestra amigo Aspifa: Yo la apoyo totalmente y ya le he dado luz verde para que se ponga manos a la obra (doy por sentado que también te parece bien). Si no es así, dímelo.-- 23:27 18 mar 2009 (UTC) Foro listo, fase de prueba Frans, ya puedes registrarte en el foro. Procura hacerlo cuanto antes, así Aspifa ya nos pone a los dos de moderadores. El foro está todavía en fase beta y no lo vamos a abrir al público (por lo menos aún no se anuncia). Ya pondré yo una noticia cuando llegue el momento. Cuando lo veas, verás que buen trabajo ha hecho nuestra amiga :D -- 20:11 22 mar 2009 (UTC) Re:nfobox Personaje Me he fijado en que la línea se ve en su sitio cuando un personaje es interpretado por más de un actor. Cuando solo lo ha interpretado uno, ocurre lo que tú dices. Pero en lugar de revertirlo, ¿no se te ocurre alguna forma de que la línea se quede bien en ambos casos? No me parece bien poner actor(es) porque queda mal cuando el actor en cuestión es una actriz. Sí, soy irritantemente perfecccionista, lo sé. -- 00:14 26 mar 2009 (UTC) ---- Frans, he visto una foto en el foro en el tema "5x10 He's Our You" que me me parece spoiler, ¿podrias checar esto, porfavor?-- 17:23 26 mar 2009 (UTC) LUISFLORES tiene razón,pero añado qué el mismo spoiler esta circulando por el forum qué dice "cuidado spoiler" parte del ya mencionado forum del cap.10,creo qué ese spoiler esta por todo el foro,o al menos en 2 forum.Espero qué les haya servido,por cierto creo qué tienen razón qué hay demasiados spoilers xD.-- 18:31 26 mar 2009 (UTC) Abundan spoilers Hola Frans,queria decirte qué aún hay circulando un spoiler en el foro,este,el link qué lleva al spoiler ya no funciona,pero el post sigue abierto,¿todavia es una amenaza o no se necesita borrarlo?tengo esa duda,si el link no lleva,¿si hay qué borrarlo?,yo te aviso porqué si hay qué hacer algo tienes qué saberlo,bueno...Saludos.-- 03:20 28 mar 2009 (UTC) Duda !! Hola Frans, soy John Lock. Te quería preguntar si puesdo postear el Link donde la gente se pueda descargar "Carrie" de SK. El Links es mio, subido a Rapidshare. Ya sé que seguramente no se podrá por razones obivas, pero no quería hacer nada sin consultarno y que ustedes me dieran autorización. Si no se puede, lo entiendo perfectamente. Saludos !! P.D.: Si ves que este mensaje no es apropiado, puedes borrarlo con toda libertad. --John Lock 00:12 29 mar 2009 (UTC) Foro nuevo, foro viejo Bueno, Frans, ya estamos en el foro nuevo. En los próximos veremos si la iniciativa tiene éxito. Te quería preguntar qué piensas que podemos hacer con el foro viejo y con todos sus temas. Veo que estás protegiendo algunos de ellos, pero creo que con que bloquees los más recientes ya será suficiente. Yo optaría por eliminarlos todos a largo plazo (no ahora, pues habrá gente que querrá rescatar datos de allí y seguir comentándolos en el foro nuevo), ya que no conviene que el wiki tenga páginas muertas. También quería que me resolvieras una duda: en la barra de navegación (Monaco-sidebar....etc) no sabía cómo poner el enlace al foro nuevo, pero luego he mirado cómo lo tienen los de la inglesa (forum-url), y decidí copiar lo mismo....y sin ton ni son aparece el enlace a nuestro foro nuevo, sin que yo lo pusiera. ¿Tú sabes cómo ha "adivinado" adónde debía llevar el enlace? -- 23:24 29 mar 2009 (UTC) :Perfecto, aunque insisto en que todavía no borres muchos...por si acaso. -- 23:37 29 mar 2009 (UTC) ::Hum. Afectará esto a las plantillas que tengan puesto el OtroActor, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué decides hacer este cambio? -- 23:55 29 mar 2009 (UTC) :::OK. -- 00:15 30 mar 2009 (UTC) Artículo de la semana Frans, no he tenido tiempo de preparar un artículo de la semana, y me tengo que ir ya. ¿Puedes hacer tú uno? Puede ser de lo que quieras, siempre y cuando esté perfectamente escrito (lo más parecido posible a su homónimo en inglés) y actualizado. -- 01:04 30 mar 2009 (UTC) Entrar en el foro Tenemos un problema: el enlace al Foro de la barra de navegación lleva a una plantilla que dice "Forum: Index" que no existe. ¿Cómo se recupera el enlace al foro? -- 13:17 30 mar 2009 (UTC) :Creo que lo arreglé antes de que tú tuvieras la ocasión de ver el problema :P -- 19:09 31 mar 2009 (UTC) RE:Noticia de Shyamalan Lo normal es borrarla, así que lo haré. -- 10:11 2 abr 2009 (UTC) Problema Frans Aquí en las preguntas sin responder de Vincent hay algunas cosas qué no deberian ya fueron borradas,pero ahi las puedes ver en el historial.Creo qué no van,no creo qué vaya a ver a su tio Fernando xD.-- 01:53 15 abr 2009 (UTC) De nada Sobre eso es muy identificable,ya qué en el artículo Vincent normalmente siempre le ponen preguntas incoherentes o fuera de lugar,de cualquier manera hay qué hacer servicio a la comunidad Wikia.-- 23:03 15 abr 2009 (UTC) Anosh Yaqoob Hola Frans, el wiki de Anosh Yaqoob no se puede enconcontrar mediante el buscador. A ver si puedes explicarme como se puede arreglar eso. Un saludo Hostar 13:38 21 abr 2009 (UTC) La noticia de Cusick no tiene nada que ver con Lost, y además no creo que sea un tema lo bastante confirmado. La quito. -- 01:04 26 abr 2009 (UTC) : Eso está mejor :) -- 13:58 26 abr 2009 (UTC)